Hermanos y Hermanas
by lizzy was here
Summary: AU: La señora Bennet dio un heredero a su marido, sin embargo fallece poco después de dar a luz a Kitty. El señor Bennet decide conseguir una institutriz que le ayude con la crianza de sus hijos: la señorita West, quien está emparentada con cierta familia de Derbyshire. ¿Cómo afectará todo esto al futuro de los hijos Bennet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi imaginación empezó a volar y no pude contenerla. Aqui tienen el resultado.**_

* * *

Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que un hombre viudo debe ver por la crianza de sus hijos; ya sea consiguiendo una nueva esposa o contratando una institutriz. Thomas Bennet se inclinó por lo segundo. Había contraído matrimonio con la bella y joven Fanny Gardiner quien le dio un sano y fuerte niño al que llamaron Edward, solucionando así posibles inconvenientes para las hijas que después nacieron: Jane, Elizabeth, Mary y Catherine. Desafortunadamente, la señora Bennet falleció de una terrible gripe tan solo semanas después del nacimiento de Catherine.

El señor Bennet consideró volverse a casar, sin embargo, esto implicaría más hijos y por el momento lo que quería era cuidar de los que ya tenía. Así que decidió aceptar la ayuda de la señorita Margaret West una joven cariñosa que demostró ser muy juiciosa y dedicada a su tarea como niñera de las más pequeñas e institutriz de los mayores.

"¿Señor Bennet?" dijo la señorita West tocando la puerta del despacho de su patrón.

"Pase, señorita West"

Ella entró e hizo una reverencia. Él le indicó que tomara asiento.

"¿Qué sucede?"

La señorita West se removió incómoda en su asiento.

"Esto es muy difícil para mí…"

"¿Va a renunciar?"

"¿Qué? ¡No, no!.. Verá… la esposa de mi primo, el señor Darcy de Pemberly, en Derbyshire, acaba de fallecer"

El señor Bennet, que hasta ese momento había estado examinando los papeles que tenía en sus manos, levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de la institutriz "mientras daba a luz a una niña".

El señor Bennet palideció.

"Mi primo ha sido muy generoso con mi madre y conmigo, en especial desde que mi padre falleció, y yo… siento que es mi deber ir y ver como se encuentra… en especial por la niña"

El señor Bennet guardó silencio, analizando la situación y recordando que hacía tan solo un año él había tenido que lidiar con la misma circunstancia.

"Por mucho que me apena la situación de su primo, debo recordarle que usted cuida de cinco niños. Todos la necesitan"

Ella pareció afligida. "Lo sé" exclamó y su respiración se aceleró, como si luchara por no estallar en lágrimas "Pero no será mucho tiempo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Un mes?"

El señor Bennet negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez si los niños fueran un poco mayores… Mary y Kitty solo son unas bebés, ¡prácticamente la necesitan todo el día!... Y Jane y Lizzy, apenas se le despegan un minuto… Probablemente el que mejor se las arreglaría sería Edward y aun así él la aprecia mucho… Mire, usted sabe que mis responsabilidades son muchas, de no ser así yo podría cuidarlos lo suficiente para no necesitar de _sus_ servicios pero no es así, ellos la necesitan"

La señorita West frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada a la ventana. Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Él retomó sus papeles. Entonces una idea cruzó por la mente de la señorita West.

"¡Podría llevar a las niñas conmigo!" exclamó sobresaltando a su jefe "¡Incluso a Eddie!"

"¿Está loca?" ella pareció ofendida ante ese comentario "¿llevar a cinco niños a la casa de un hombre que acaba de enviudar?"

"Usted no conoce a mi primo, es un caballero generoso y estoy segura de que no le molestaría"

El señor Bennet suspiró resignado. Dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se sobó las sienes.

"En verdad desea visitar a su primo, ¿no es cierto?"

Ella asintió.

"Bueno… supongo que mi cuñada Phillips puede ayudarme con los niños. Aunque no estoy seguro de que tan buena idea sea… esa mujer es tan insensata como… En fin, vaya a visitar a su primo y hágame el favor de expresarle mis más sinceras condolencias".

sss

"¿Pero volverá?" preguntó Edward con la voz temblorosa.

"Claro que sí. Volveré _prontísimo_ "

"Yo no quiero que se vaya" pronunció Jane, que estaba sentada en el reposabrazos del sillón sonde estaba la señorita West, echándole sus bracitos al cuello.

"Yo tampoco" lloró Lizzy aferrándose a las piernas de su institutriz.

" _Sorita Mest"_ dijo la pequeña Mary que abrazaba a su hermano ya que sus hermanas acaparaban a la institutriz _"_ No s-se _vaia"_

"Mi preciosa Mary, volveré antes de que te des cuenta" habló la señorita West al borde de las lágrimas.

La bebé Kitty, quien había comenzado a llorar cuando vio que sus hermanos mayores lo hacían, la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló a la vez que con su manita restregaba los mocos que salían de su naricita a causa del llanto.

"Oh, Kitty" exclamó besando las mejillas de la bebé.

"Todo está listo" habló el señor Bennet entrando "Niños, la señorita West debe irse" como si hubiera dicho palabras mágicas los cinco niños empezaron a llorar al mismo tiempo. La señorita West se puso de pié, con Kitty en brazos, y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, siendo seguida de cerca por los otros cuatro niños. Entre palabras de cariño y promesas de volver pronto, el grupo llegó a afuera donde el carruaje, un par de sirvientes y la señora Phillips esperaban

La señorita West dejó que la señora Phillips tomara a Kitty en sus brazos, y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la bebé quien enterró la cara en el cuello de su tía y siguió llorando.

Luego se agachó para hacer lo mismo con cada niño, besándolos con cariño verdaderamente maternal. "Volveré pronto" exclamó asomando la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje que la llevaría a Pemberley.

sss

"Te estoy muy agradecido por haber venido, prima Margaret"

Esta sonrió a la vez que seguía meciendo a la bebé en sus brazos.

"La pequeña Georgiana es un encanto" habló "Muy tranquila en comparación con Kitty"

"¿Hace mucho que cuidas a esos niños?"

"Llegué tres semanas después del fallecimiento de la señora Bennet…"

Hubo un largo silencio. La señorita West caminó hacia la ventana y pudo ver a su sobrino, el joven Fitzwilliam jugando con George, el hijo del administrador.

"Querido Howard, no pienses que te quiero minimizar tu dolor, pero creo que podrías estar mucho peor. Al menos tú solo tienes dos hijos que cuidar; es cierto que Georgie es tan solo una bebita, pero Will es un niño inteligente y estoy segura de que está lejos de ser una carga para ti, al contrario, pienso que te es de mucha ayuda" el señor Darcy le afirmó a su prima que así era "¡Pero el pobre señor Bennet! ¡Con cinco hijos!... Edward tan solo tenía siete años cuando todo sucedió y aunque es muy listo para su edad, _aprendió a leer a los 5 años_ , la muerte de su madre lo dejó muy afectado. ¡Si tan solo hubieras visto el estado en que se encontraban cuando llegué a Longbourn! ¡Tan desatendidos! No tienes idea de cuánto les he tomado aprecio, son unos niños encantadores"

"Veo que si te pido que te quedes y cuides de tus sobrinos me dirás que no" pronunció el señor Darcy viendo con tristeza cómo la pequeña Georgiana dormía plácidamente en brazos de su tía.

El horror se dibujó en las facciones de la señorita West.

"No me pidas eso, Howard" susurró, mientras sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba.

"Piénsalo" dijo su primo antes de salir de la habitación "Will te ha tomado mucho aprecio en estos días, y Georgiana..."

El corazón de la señorita West se partió en dos, una mitad deseaba volver a Longbourn, con los cinco niños que ahora ocupaban su corazón y la otra quería quedarse en Pemberley, cuidando de los hijos del primo que tanto había hecho por ella.

sss

"¿Volverá a Hertfordshire?" preguntó su sobrino.

Ella asintió tímidamente.

"Los voy a extrañar… a ti y a Georgiana, en verdad"

El niño agachó la mirada.

"No debería irse. Georgiana la necesita"

El corazón de la señorita West se estrujó "Georgiana estará bien, siempre que los tenga a tu padre y a ti… Pero los niños Bennet… ellos en verdad me necesitan"

Will pareció entender. La señorita West volvió a su bordado.

"Háblame de ellos" pronunció el niño sacándola de sus pensamientos. Entonces ella recordó que nunca había hablado con mucho detalle de los niños que cuidaba, a menos no con Fitzwilliam.

"Edward es el mayor, el heredero, _como tú_. Tiene ocho años y es un niño muy listo, un tanto travieso, pero amable. Jane, de seis años, es la niña más tierna y dulce que puedas imaginar, creo que tu hermanita se parecerá mucho a ella de grande. Luego está Elizabeth, que tiene cuatro, es una pequeña muy traviesa y juguetona, le encanta jugar en el jardín… _como a ti_ " Will frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se colorearon de un ligero rojo, pero la señorita West no lo notó porque tenía la mirada fija en su bordado "Mary y Catherine son las más pequeñas, tiene años, Mary es muy tranquila y le gusta que le cuente historias, Kitty, por el contrario, es muy activa, tiene mucha energía y siempre es la última en dormirse"

"Su padre, el señor Bennet" continuó ella "es un hombre muy despistado, a veces olvida jugar con sus hijas más chicas… Tu papá jamás se olvidaría de Georgiana por ti, o de ti por Georgiana, pero el señor Bennet tiene mala memoria y aunque todos los días juega con Edward, Jane y Lizzy… a veces olvida hacerlo con Mary y Kitty… por eso necesita que yo le recuerde que Mary y Kitty también quieren jugar… y él me agradece el que yo le recuerde esas cosas..."

"Veo que _sí_ es necesaria en esa casa" pronunció Will después de analizarlo.

"Prométeme" dijo la señorita West dejando su bordado a un lado "que cuidarás de Georgiana _mejor_ de lo que yo pudiera hacerlo"

Fitzwilliam asintió solemnemente.

"Y si alguna vez tienes alguna duda sobre cómo cuidarla, no lo pienses dos veces y escríbeme a Longbourn"

* * *

 _ **¡No!**_ **No piensen que he abandonado _Flores Marchitas_ , aún no se cómo pero me las arreglaré para publicar ambas. De todos modos, la historia de Wickham y Mary no será algo muy largo, así que no tendré que balancearlas taaaanto tiempo. **

**Como pudieron ver en esta historia nunca existió Lydia y la Sra. Bennet murió poco despues del nacimiento de Kitty (" _Twins Indeed_ " de _kir-girl24_ me dió la idea ¡gracias!). Tambien tenemos dos personajes nuevos: Edward Bennet, el necesitado heredero, y la señorita West, la institutriz quien tambien es prima del señor Darcy (cuyo nombre de pila en esta historia es " _Howard_ ", es el apellido de una familia de condes que se extinguó en 1813 así que creo que va acorde con " _Fitzwilliam_ "). Pienso que la trama se verá muy afectada por estos dos personajes.**

 **El titulo de esta historia es porque, con todos estos cambios pienso explorar más a fondo las relaciones filiales entre los Bennet, los Darcy y los Bingley y cómo esto afecta la historia y vida de los personajes.**

 **Aún no sé cuando publicaré el siguiente capitulo, pero les recomiendo que le den en el botoncito de "follow" para que estén al tanto.**

 **Les SUPLICO que me dejen un comentario para saber qué piensan de esta idea.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, ya sea aqui o en Flores Marchitas!**

 **Lizzy, (Nan)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sus comentarios son -casi- mejor que el café en las mañanas. Aqui tienen el segundo capítulo.**_

 ** _Por si las dudas:_ En este capitulo Darcy tiene 22; Edward 19; Jane 17; Lizzy 15; Mary 13; Kitty 12 y Gerogiana 11.**

* * *

Jane Bennet estaba frente al espejo. Se analizó a sí misma: traía puesto un delicado vestido blanco que la hacía ver aún más bella, su cabello había sido esmeradamente recogido por las doncellas. Se sentía nerviosa. _Muy nerviosa._ Esa noche asistiría a su primer baile.

"Te ves encantadora" dijo la señorita West junto a ella.

"¿Encantadora? Señorita West, Jane se ve maravillosa" exclamó Elizabeth levantándose del sillón donde hasta hacía unos momentos había estado sentada, y caminando hacia ellas "Estoy segura de que ningún hombre en el baile podrá apartar los ojos de Jane"

La muchacha en cuestión se ruborizó enormemente "Basta, Lizzy, no digas esas cosas"

"Como quieras, pero es la verdad, Jane"

"¿Cuándo podré ir yo a un baile, señorita West?" preguntó Kitty, _quien estaba recostada en la cama_ , apoyándose en sus codos.

"Aún no puedes bailar una cuadrilla sin pisarme los pies, ¿y quieres ir a un baile?" preguntó Edward desde el marco de la puerta.

Todas las damas se giraron sorprendidas. Mary, quien estaba en un sillón cerca de la puerta, fue la primera en correr a abrazarlo. "¿Recién llegas de Cambridge?" preguntó ella cuando rompió el abrazo para permitir que sus otras hermanas lo saludaran.

"Sí, acabo de llegar. Fue un viaje pesado pero al menos llegué a tiempo"

"Oh, Edward, no sabes cuánto te extrañábamos" dijo Jane abrazándolo tiernamente.

"Y yo a ustedes, Jane" contestó su hermano besándola en la coronilla.

"Yo pensé que no nos extrañarías con todas las diversiones de las que tanto alardeas en tus cartas" bromeo Lizzy a la vez que su hermano la besaba y abrazaba.

"Que injusta eres al reclamarme las tonterías que escribo" repuso Edward riendo.

"¡Edward!" exclamó Kiity a la vez que llegaba corriendo y lo abrazaba "Oh, Edward, que bueno que al fin estás en casa"

"Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó la señorita West confundida, aunque alegre de verlo "creí que no volvías hasta el lunes"

"No podía perderme del primer baile de mi hermana" contestó él acariciando la mejilla de Jane. "Van a reparar unas columnas, y había una plaga en las habitaciones, así que salimos antes; y decidí aprovecharlo para estar más tiempo con ustedes"

Todas las damas sonrieron ante tales palabras.

"Y bien, señorita Bennet" dijo Edward extendiendo su brazo a su hermana para que ella se apoyara "¿Nos vamos a _su_ baile?"

Jane rió angelicalmente a la vez que tomaba el brazo que su hermano le ofrecía. Lizzy y Kitty hicieron exageradas reverencias cuando Edward y Jane pasaron frente a ellas, causando que todos rieran. Luego de esto Lizzy ofreció su brazo a Kitty y esta lo tomó con una sonrisa, y ambas chicas salieron detrás de sus hermanos mayores. Mary suspiró y la señorita West le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual pareció aligerar el espíritu de la niña, quien tomó la mano de su institutriz y salieron de la habitación.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Edward relataba a las mujeres los pormenores de su viaje, haciéndolas reír con sus comentarios.

"¿Por qué oigo tanto ruido?" preguntó el señor Bennet, momentos después el padre apareció frente al grupo, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su hijo mayor en casa. Después de abrazar a su hijo e intercambiar los saludos y palabras usuales, el señor Bennet expresó su complacencia ante la presencia de Edward.

"Así no tendré que ir yo al baile" dijo "Tú cuidarás de Jane mejor de lo que yo pudiera hacerlo"

La señorita West frunció el ceño "Señor Bennet, usted, como padre de Jane, _debe_ ir. ¡Dios nos ampare! ¡Es su primer baile, no puede no ir!"

El señor Bennet, notoriamente molesto, abrió la boca para contestar pero Jane, poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo de su padre, habló: "No se preocupe, señorita West, todos sabemos cuánto detesta los bailes papá… ¿No cree que el hecho de que Edward esté aquí es casi providencial? Así papá podrá quedarse en casa sin sufrir incomodidades"

Hubo un corto silencio.

"Se nos hará tarde… ¿señorita West?" Edward ofreció su brazo a la institutriz, quien lo tomó a regañadientes.

"Diviértete mucho, hija" dijo el señor Bennet besando la frente de su hija.

"Así lo haré, papá" respondió ella. Se giró hacia sus hermanas y apretó afectuosamente la mano de cada una de ellas.

"Deprisa, Jane, o llegaremos cuando todos se hayan marchado" gritó su hermano desde la entrada, Jane apresuró sus pasos y pronto fue ayudada por su hermano para subir al carruaje.

"¿Cuándo llegará mi turno, papá?" preguntó Kitty cuando el carruaje se marchó.

"Dentro de muchos años, cuando todas tus hermanas estén casadas"

Lizzy rió ante tal comentario, pero a la pequeña Catherine no le causó gracia en absoluto.

"Odio ser la menor" masculló cruzándose de brazos.

"No te preocupes Kitty" intervino Lizzy "con lo guapa que se ve Jane, no dudo que hoy mismo reciba una proposición, y yo tampoco no seré muy exigente… me conformaré con un caballero de 10,000 libras al año" y soltó una carcajada. El señor Bennet también rió divertido.

"¡Pero aún faltan dos años para que tengas diecisiete y salgas a sociedad…!"

"Deja de jirimiquear" cortó Mary "Ya has oído a Edward, aún no puedes bailar una pieza sin dejarle los pies hechos trizas a tu pareja y estás preocupada en bailes ¿Acaso crees que un caballero querría bailar contigo? Todos saldrían huyendo".

Kitty se enfureció más. "Al menos no soy fea como _tú_ "

Los ojos de Mary reflejaron todo el enojo que sentía.

"Niñas, basta" intervino al fin el señor Bennet "dejen de pelear y vayamos adentro"

 _sss_

"Me duelen los pies" Lizzy sonrió a Jane con empatía "y me duele la cabeza"

"No me sorprende" respondió la tercera de los Bennet "lo que me sorprende es que la señorita West te haya permitido tomar tanto vino"

"No es su culpa, el lugar estaba tan sofocado… y yo me sentía tan sedienta…" Lizzy sonrió una vez más "Y ese vino estaba tan bueno" esta vez Elizabeth no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Jane también rió y luego exclamó: "¡Lo juro! Era el vino más bueno que he probado en mi vida"

"De todos modos no lo volveré a hacer" murmuró recostándose en el sillón y cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo.

"Oh, Jane…" exclamó Lizzy riendo otra vez.

"¿Qué te parece, Lizzy?" preguntó Edward entrando a la habitación "he hecho un pésimo trabajo cuidando de mi hermana…" Lizzy rió una vez más "Papá jamás me dejará a cargo de ustedes de nuevo"

"¡Casi pareciera que lo lamentas!… Cualquiera diría que era lo que más deseabas"

Edward sonrió "Te aseguro que no es así, Lizzy"

"Pero no te preocupes, Ed, tenemos a la señorita West para cuidar de nosotros"

Hubo un momento de silencio apacible entre los tres hermanos mayores.

"Ed, sé que ya hablas de eso en tus cartas, pero… cuéntanos cómo es tu vida en Cambridge" pidió Elizabeth.

Su hermano respiró profundamente y permaneció en silencio unos segundos. "Es muy aburrida… y tediosa, no saben la suerte que tienen de estar rodeadas de gente que cuida y se preocupa por ustedes. En la universidad, todo es tan… frenético, muchas veces me he sentido exhausto sin un motivo y en mis momentos más deprimentes, cuando vuelvo a mi habitación después de beber con mis amigos, pienso en mis cuatro chicas que me esperan en Hertfordshire, y mi vida se ilumina un poco"

Jane sonrió y extendió su mano hacia la de su hermano para estrecharla con afecto. Lizzy se puso de pié y se dirigió a la ventana.

"¿Nadie se preocupa por ti en Cambridge?" preguntó Jane.

"Nadie con tanto desinterés como mis hermanas" Jane sonrió y volvió a apretar la mano de su hermano "Tengo amigos, pero todos son muy… no puedo decir _la_ palabra indicada frente a ustedes… ellos están más preocupados en ir a fiestas y apostar; luego llegan las temporadas de exámenes y se preocupan en no ser echados"

Lizzy rió divertida, "¿No hay alguno que merezca tu respeto?" preguntó.

"Hay un chico… es un año menor que yo. No lo trato mucho, pero es el único _, aparte de vuestro apuesto hermano aquí presente, claro_ …, lo suficientemente inteligente para no apostar toda su fortuna… o perderla en la bebida… Su único defecto es que se enamora con mucha facilidad. Tan solo llevaba seis meses en la universidad y ya se murmuraba que se había propuesto a la bellísima hija de 15 años del profesor Baynton… Dicen que el padre de la joven fue quien rompió tan precoz compromiso y estuvo a punto de echar al joven Bingley de su clase"

Ambas hermanas lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa ante tal desenlace.

"El señor Bingley tuvo que ir de inmediato y pedir disculpas al señor Baynton por la imprudencia de su hijo. Dicen que Charles Bingley lloró dos días seguidos" Edward estalló en carcajadas y Lizzy se le unió de inmediato, Jane, también rió aunque de manera más moderada.

"No debemos reír ante el sufrimiento de este joven" expresó con una chispa de diversión en los ojos "Que sea imprudente no lo vuelve menos digno de compasión"

"Oh, Jane, el pobre no merece tu compasión en absoluto, en menos de 4 semanas ya estaba enamorado de una chica diferente… claro que esa vez no se prometió"

Edward y Lizzy siguieron riendo, pero Jane, a quien aún le dolía la cabeza no lo soportó más y subió a su habitación a dormir un poco.

 _sss_

"Muy bien, niñas, desde el inicio" pidió la señorita West, quien estaba de pié frente al piano; Kitty y Mary comenzaron a tocar una alegre melodía a dúo; Kitty cantaba la letra y ocasionalmente Mary le hacía coros.

La señorita West sonrió al ver cómo ambas trabajaban en equipo, cerró sus ojos y se deleitó en la armoniosa interpretación. Entonces una nota sonó fuera de lugar.

"¡Kitty!, quita tu mano, _yo_ debo de tocar esa tecla. ¿Ves? Está en _mi_ pentagrama"

"Claro que no. Está en el mío, ¿no lo ves?"

"Obviamente necesitas lentes, aquí dice _Mi bemol, Do, Fa_. Ese _Fa_ es mío"

"¡Señorita West! Dígale a Mary que ese _Fa_ me corresponde a mí, es _Sol, Mi, Si, Fa"_

La señorita West tomó las partituras en sus manos. "Me temo, Kitty, que te confundiste un poco, ciertamente tocas un Fa, pero es una octava más arriba…"

"Oh" fue toda la respuesta de Kitty.

Las niñas retomaron la interpretación de la canción. Ambas estaban tan concentradas que no notaron cuando Edward entró.

"Son las mejores" dijo, a la vez que aplaudía, cuando sus hermanas terminaron de tocar.

Ambas se ruborizaron y sonrieron orgullosas.

"¿Verdad que tocan precioso juntas?" preguntó la señorita West "Lo hacen con una delicadeza y sentimiento que jamás había visto"

"En definitiva" hubo un corto silencio y en ese momento Edward recordó que tenía un recado. "Señorita West ha llegado una carta para usted"

 _sss_

 _"Querida tía:_

 _Le escribo desde Escocia. Georgiana convenció a papá de venir, y estaremos aquí hasta despues de las navidades. Debo admitir que la idea de viajar no me emocionaba mucho pero todo sea por que Georgiana sea feliz. Espero que no piense que la malcriamos, ella es la niña más dulce y amable que jamás haya conocido. Si usted la viera estaría de acuerdo. Ha crecido mucho durante este año. He medido su estatura cada mes y en total ha crecido 12 centímetros. Creo que de grande va a ser alta, aunque no me sorprendería, nuestra madre era alta.  
_

 _Iré a al sur a visitar a unos parientes, en la primavera, tal vez pase por Hertfordshire para verla aunque sea unas horas._

 _Georgiana acaba de entrar a la habitación, quiere escribirle unas palabras en lo que queda de la hoja. Yo me despido aquí._

 _Quedo suyo, F. D."_

 _"Querida tía Margaret: ¿Cuándo vendrá a Pemberley? No sabe lo mucho que quiero verla, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vino? ¿Hace 3 años? ¿Por qué no deja ese trabajo y viene a vivir con nosotros? En Pemberley tendría la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera"_ Ese fragmento parecía ligéramente tachoneado; luego la carta continuaba con una letra igual de infantil pero más tranquila y pausada: " _Will dice que no debo de meterme en vuestros asuntos. Perdóneme tía. Bueno, si usted no puede venir tal vez sería más fácil que yo vaya, ¿cree que pueda recibirme en su casa?_

 _Su afectuosa, Georgiana"_

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, a los que la guardaron en favoritos, y a los que comentaron; ahora, sería muy feliz si contestaran a las siguientes preguntas en los comentarios:**

 **¿Qué piensan de las relaciones entre los hermanos Bennet? ¿Qué piensan de Edward Bennet? Yo creo que con una institutriz en casa las chicas Bennet habrían recibido una educación más completa, así que habría sido natural que al menos 3 de las 4 supieran tocar el piano, y también puedo imaginarme a Jane cantando con una suave y delicada voz.  
**

 **¿Qué opinan de la referencia a Bingley? ¿Creen que es algo que pudo haber pasado en su vida universitaria?**

 **¿Qué tal la carta al final? Ahora los dos hermanos Darcy amenazan con ir a Longbourn, ¿creen que esas amenazas se cumplirán?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Lizzy, (Nan)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sus comentarios son mejor que ir a la playa. Esta vez me demoré menos, aqui tienen el tercer capítulo.**_

* * *

Edward Bennet estaba en una de esas fiestas que, _por insistencia de sus amigos,_ últimamente frecuentaba. Llevaba rato sin hacer nada más que ver a su alrededor. Había ido acompañado de Will Lucas, amigo de la infancia e hijo de sus vecinos, y John Miller. Hacía media hora que Will se había puesto de pie y había ido a coquetear con una muchacha. John, por el otro lado seguía a su lado aunque, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza echada sobre ellos, se había quedado dormido después de varios tarros de cerveza. Entonces su mirada cayó en un chico pelirrojo que parecía tan perdido como incómodo en el lugar.

"¡Eh, Bingley! Siéntate un momento" exclamó Edward Bennet _un tanto pasado de copas_ , señalando una silla vacía junto a él.

Charles Bingley se sentó aliviado de encontrar a alguien con quien conversar mientras acababa la fiesta a la que prácticamente lo habían obligado a ir

"¿Qué tal, Bingley?"

"No me quejo, Bennet" respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos en la universidad habían oído del más reciente fracaso amoroso de Charles Bingley: una actriz le había roto el corazón; al parecer un marqués del sur fue más veloz, y sin tantas flores y cartas apasionadas, aunque sí con más joyas y vestidos, se había ganado el corazón _y la virtud_ de la deliciosa Massie Smith.

"¿Quieres un trago? Yo invito" Bingley dijo que sí y Edward llamó al mesero.

Momentos después un el mesero, que cojeaba un tanto, volvía con un vaso con brandy de la mejor calidad. Charles le dio un trago e hizo una mueca que evidenciaba lo que todos en Cambridge sabían: _"ese chico, Bingley, no bebe licor fuerte"._

Edward reflexionaba en estas cosas, mientras tenía la mirada fija en el pelirrojo junto a él.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Bingley dejando el vaso en la mesa; Edward Bennet tenía fama de poseer una mirada penetrante a la que no se le escapaba nada.

"¿Por qué no somos amigos, Bingley?"

El pelirrojo lo miró confundido "Pensé que éramos amigos"

Edward sonrió "Me alaga el que me consideres tu amigo solo porque te saludo en la calle"

Bingley se ruborizó "Sabes que no soy muy exigente"

 _"Eso explica todos tus enamoramientos"_ pensó Edward pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. "Bueno" dijo esta vez para ambos "me honraría considerarte mi amigo. Tan solo mira: se suponía que venía con Lucas y Miller y ambos me abandonaron"

Bingley miró a John Miller quien seguía durmiendo e incluso roncaba. "¿Dónde está Will Lucas?"

"Se fue con una chica" contestó Edward tomando otro trago de su whiskey "Me pregunto qué dirían Sir William y Lady Lucas si se enteraran" murmuró para sí mientras dejaba el vaso vacío en la mesa.

"Me haría bien tener un amigo como tú" siguió diciendo Bennet, después de un silencio "empiezo a tener la mala costumbre de tomar más de lo que _era_ normal… eso no le gustaría a mis hermanas. Casi puedo ver la desaprobación en los ojos de todas"

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Bingley, pues el ruido del lugar no le había permitido oír gran parte de lo que había dicho Bennet.

Edward negó con la cabeza y pareció recomponerse de su súbita melancolía. "Oye, Pommeroy está organizando una cacería en la finca de su tío… ese viejo sordo y sinvergüenza. ¿Te ha invitado?"

"No…"

"¡Que lo cuelguen! ¡Pommeroy!" gritó al caballero en cuestión que estaba a unos metros de ellos, muy entretenido con una muchacha de sonrisas complacientes.

Hank Pommeroy se acercó a la mesa donde Bennet y Bingley estaban sentados, sin soltar la fina cintura de la muchacha que tanto le agradaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Bennet?" preguntó este obviamente molesto pues había estado a punto de convencer a la muchacha de ir a un lugar más privado.

"¿Por qué diablos no has invitado a Bingley a tu odiosa cacería? ¿Qué no sabes que es mi amigo íntimo?" Era notorio que el alcohol había alterado a Edward, por lo tanto Pommeroy disculpó a su amigo.

"El señor Bingley está más que invitado" dijo afirmando su agarre en la cintura de la muchacha, y mirando fijamente a Edward con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. Luego dirigió su mirada al joven pelirrojo que parecía incómodo por la situación "Le pido disculpas, señor Bingley, por no haberlo invitado antes, espero que nos honre con su presencia"

"Será un placer" murmuró éste antes de tomar un trago de su brandy para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Hank Pommeroy se marchó y se dirigió, sin más demora, a concluir lo que tanto deseaba consumar. Bennet y Bingley quedaron en un momento de silencio.

"Creo que ya me voy" habló Bingley cuando su vaso de brandy estaba a la mitad.

"¿Vienes en coche?"

"No… digo, sí… Pete Musgrave pasó por mí, pero hace rato que no lo encuentro, precisamente, cuando me invitaste a sentarme contigo, estaba por recorrer el lugar por cuarta vez en su búsqueda, pero creo que habría sido tan infructífera como las primeras tres ocasiones"

"Bueno, no se diga más" dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y trastabillando un poco "Yo te llevo"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Bastante seguro"

Bingley no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al no tener que andar solo por las calles a esas horas.

 _sss_

Mary se encontraba en un rincón de la biblioteca de su padre. Sus ojos leían con detenimiento la hoja de papel que tenía frente a sí; era una carta que había salido de Cambridge dos días atrás.

Llegó a la última línea, esa que siempre se despedía de ella con tanto afecto. Se puso de pie y limpió su falda, y salió de la biblioteca; lo mejor sería que ella no estuviera ahí para cuando su padre volviera de atender sus negocios.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, Mary?" preguntó Jane, quien, a pesar de que se encontraba bordando, había notado la carta en la mano de su hermana.

"Edward me escribió" mostró orgullosa la carta de su hermano.

Kitty, quien venía entrando a la habitación, tomo la carta de un manotazo, Mary estaba a punto de reclamarle, cuando la suave voz de Jane la detuvo.

"Siéntate junto a mí, Mary" pidió la mayor. La chica hizo caso y se sentó a los pies de su hermana a la vez que acomodaba los hilos dispersos en la canasta de Jane. "¿Qué dice el querido Edward?" preguntó Jane, como si no fuera consciente de que acababa de evitar una treta entre las dos menores.

"¡Irá a una cacería!" exclamo Kitty dando un brinquito de emoción, y con los ojos aun leyendo el resto de la carta.

"¡Kitty!" le reprendió Lizzy, mirándola severamente a la vez que atravesaba el cuarto y se dirigía a la ventana. La menor de todas, se ruborizó apenada y se disculpó. "Continúa, Mary" pidió Lizzy sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

Mary dirigió una última mirada molesta a Kitty y continuó "Edward irá a una cacería a Royston*..., uno de sus amigos la organiza… Dice que tratará de venir a vernos…"

La alegría de las hermanas mayores fue inmediata, (naturalmente Kitty no participó de ese sentimiento de sorpresa pues ella ya había terminado de leer la carta), hacía 4 meses desde la última vez que habían visto a su hermano y todas lo echaban de menos.

"…Si puede" terminó Mary, y la decepción fue notoria en el rostro de Lizzy y Jane.

"Bueno…" habló Jane rompiendo el silencio "Ya sea que Edward pueda venir o no, lo importante es que está bien y que en su corazón está el deseo de vernos"

"También menciona que tiene un nuevo verdadero amigo… ¿Cuál es su nombre, Kitty?"

La niña releyó velozmente la carta hasta dar con el nombre "¡Bingley!"

"Oh, sí, el señor Charles Bingley… Al parecer Edward está muy entusiasmado con el viaje a Royston"

"No me sorprende" intervino Elizabeth "Edward ama cazar"

 _sss_

 _"Querida tía Margaret:_

 _Muchas gracias por su carta de felicitaciones. ¿Puede creer que ya tengo doce años? Papá me ha regalado un poni. Mi hermano no pudo estar aquí el día de mi cumpleaños; y de hecho aún sigue en Londres, fue a atender unos asuntos de negocios por papá, pero él mismo (en la carta que me escribió para felicitarme) me dijo que lo lamentaba mucho y que nunca jamás volvería a suceder, y estoy segura de que así será, Fitzwilliam Darcy siempre cumple sus promesas. También me mandó 5 canciones que a mi parecer son muy avanzadas para mi capacidad, pero él asegura que soy suficientemente hábil para tocarlas._

 _No sabe cuántos deseos tengo de verla. Espero que pronto pueda ir a Hertfordshire y que esta vez nada se interponga en nuestros planes, o tal vez usted podría venir, podríamos hacer el paseo largo hasta el lago._

 _Debo irme, la señora Younge me llama._

 _Suya, Georgiana D."_

 _sss_

"¡Que me cuelguen por idiota!" exclamó Edward Bennet después de fallar su cuarto tiro. "¡Juro que tengo mejor puntería que esto!"

Charles Bingley no pudo evitar reír.

"Oh, vamos, Bingley, todos en Cambridge saben que mi puntería es muy buena… He salido de cacería desde los 4 años"

"¿En tu familia son muy aficionados a la caza?"

"Oh sí… bueno en realidad solo papá, Catherine y yo"

Edward pasó a relatar la vez en que Catherine, en ese entonces de 6 años, lloró y pataleó hasta lograr que se le permitiera ir de cacería con su padre y hermano.

"Al principio tenía una puntería endemoniadamente mala, pero después de muchas burlas de mi parte, se esmeró en mejorar y ahora juro que tiene la mejor puntería que he visto en mi vida"

"No puedo creerlo… ¿qué edad tiene?" exclamó Bingley, recordando a sus propias hermanas quienes odiaban toda actividad que requiriera de salir al exterior.

"Catherine tiene 13 años… y 4 meses"

El asombro de Charles era grande "Tengo que verla disparar con mis propios ojos" dijo a la vez que jalaba el gatillo y fallaba por centímetros a su blanco.

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Longbourn? Tengo planeado salir para allá mañana en cuanto salga el sol… Estaremos en Cambridge el domingo a la hora de la cena"

Bingley lo pensó un momento. Bennet jaló el gatillo de su escopeta y la bala dio justo en la presa.

"Sí, ¿por qué no? Iré contigo" dijo y Edward sonrió complacido ante la perspectiva de tener un compañero de viaje.

Después de aquel momento la cacería fue mejor para ambos y cuando se reunieron con los demás para volver a Landon Park se encontraban tan de buen humor como si en ningún momento hubieran fallado algún tiro.

Entraron a la casa con los demás caballeros, que en total formaban un grupo de 12, cuando un lacayo se acercó a Bingley con una carta en una charola de plata. Las risas disminuyeron pero no cesaron.

"Esto llegó para usted, hace apenas diez minutos, señor" informó el lacayo.

Bingley tomó la carta contrariado.

"¿Por qué no vamos y tomamos un refrigerio?" pidió Hank Pommeroy al resto de sus invitados.

Todos siguieron a su anfitrión, sin embargo, Edward se quedó.

"Deberías de ir antes de que los demás acaben con la comida, de seguro no es nada" dijo Charles rompiendo el cello y desdoblando la carta.

Edward siguió en su lugar, analizando a su amigo mientras éste leía la carta. Notó que esta era corta, y aunque estaba alejado como para poder leer qué decía, podía ver que la letra era apenas legible; y al notar cómo el color abandonaba la piel de su amigo y cómo éste se puso notoriamente turbado, supo que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Está todo bien, Bingley?" preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta; pareció que ni si quiera había sido escuchado.

"De-debo mar-marcharme" balbuceó "Debo i-ir a-a Londres de inmedia-inmediato"

"¡Santo Dios, Bingley! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tus hermanas, tu padre?"

Bingley lo miró a los ojos, el dolor era notorio en ellos.

"Mi padre está muriendo"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Debes ir de inmediato…"

Charles miró a todos lados sin saber qué hacer primero.

"Charles, no puedes ir solo en el estado en que te encuentras... Permíteme ir contigo"

Bingley asintió vagamente, pero a Edward le dio la impresión de que apenas si le había oído. Y en poco más de media hora ambos estaban en sus caballos rumbo a Londres.

Longbourn tendría que esperar.

* * *

 **(*) Actualmente Royston es parte de Hertfordshire, sin embargo antes era parte de Cambridgeshire (ya que esta justo en el límite de ambos condados).**

 **Dejé dos pistas respecto a cuanto tiempo ha pasado entre el capitulo anterior y este, pero por si las dudas: Ha pasado 1 año. O sea que en este capitulo Darcy tiene 23; Edward 20; Bingley 19; Jane 18; Lizzy 16; Mary 14; Kitty 13 y Gerogiana 12.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de la amistad entre Charles y Edward? Creo que es necesario aclarar el siguiente punto: Debido a la diferencia de edades entre Darcy y Bingley creo que ellos NO iniciaron su amistad DURANTE la universidad. Pero no se preocupen, ellos se conocerán pronto... recuerden que Georgiana menciona que Darcy está en Londres y Charles [y Edward] acaban de ir para allá por la muerte del sr. Bingley así que se encontrarán pronto.**

 **Otro punto que quiero aclarar: NI DARCY NI GEORGIANA FUERON A LONGBOURN (como queda implícito en la carta de Georgiana: " _Espero que pronto pueda ir a Hertfordshire y que esta vez nada se interponga en nuestros planes")._ Georgiana enfermó de una gripe muy grave y Darcy canceló su visita a los familiares en el sur para estar al pendiente de su hermanita (ows :'3), además de que la señorita West fue a Pemberley para cuidar de su sobrina así que el deseo de verse fue apaciguado por un tiempo.**

 ** _¡Infinitas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior!_**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Lizzy, (Nan)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sus comentarios son tan especiales como pasar el día de San Valintín con alguien querido._**

 ** _Para refrescar su memoria, recomiendo que den una rápida lectura al capítulo anterior ;)_**

* * *

Caroline Bingley no podía dormir. El señor Bingley llevaba algunos meses enfermo, pero se había negado rotundamente a notificar de ello a su hijo Charles, con el pretexto de que debía estar enfocado en sus estudios. Varias veces, Caroline se había sentado a escribir a su hermano y pedirle que volviera pronto, pero la carta nunca era enviada.

Sin embargo ya no podía más, se puso de pié, prendió una vela y escribió la carta y, cuando la tinta se hubo secado, la selló. Tomó la vela y salió al corredor. La casa estaba en silencio, todos dormían. Pero Caroline sabía _quién_ podía ayudarla.

Se dirigió con cautela al ala derecha de la casa: donde estaba la habitación de Henry Smith, el secretario de su padre. Miró a todos lados y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, entró a la alcoba y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía; Caroline sintió sus esperanzas derrumbarse.

"Señorita, no debe estar aquí…" susurró una voz a sus espaldas y Caroline dio un respingo.

Se giró y se encontró frente al hombre que buscaba: un joven de 25 años, alto y guapo, de desordenado cabello castaño y brillantes ojos azules. Henry había empezado a vivir con los Bingley desde hacía 3 años, por insistencias del señor Bingley.

"Henry" pronunció ella con un medio suspiro.

Él avanzó dejando un corto espacio entre ellos. Ella se puso nerviosa mas no se apartó.

"Henry… necesito tu ayuda".

"¿Para qué soy bueno?" preguntó él.

"Debes llevarle esto a Charles de inmediato… pero nadie en esta casa debe saber que _yo_ envié la carta, o que _tú_ fuiste quien la llevó… Charles menos que nadie".

"¿Su hermano está en Cambridge?".

"No… fue a Royston...".

"Bien… entonces debo marcharme cuanto antes" murmuró él viéndola a los ojos.

Ella agachó la mirada y asintió. Él tomó con delicadeza la fina barbilla de Caroline y levantó su rostro. Quedaron a milímetros y Henry cerró la distancia entre sus labios en un beso de despedida.

Al día siguiente Charles estaba en casa, sin embargo no había llegado solo, había traído un _intruso_ consigo: Edward Bennet.

 _sss_

"Lizzy, basta, no puedo más" se quejó su hermana menor recargándose en un árbol.

"Vamos, Kitty, aún nos falta un buen tramo".

La niña emitió un jadeo de cansancio "¡Estoy exhausta! ¡No puedo dar un solo paso más!".

"Kitty, si sigues así llegaremos a Lucas Lodge apenas con tiempo para estar 15 minutos ¡Le prometí a Anna que iría a verla hoy!… Anda más rápido"

"¡Lo haría si no me dolieran los pies!" gritó Kitty verdaderamente enojada.

Lizzy se giró a verla y la miró con tanta severidad que cualquier otra persona se habría disculpado inmediatamente, cualquiera menos Catherine Bennet. Lizzy abrió la boca para reprenderla cuando el ruido de un caballo, _y su posterior aparición ante ellas,_ la interrumpió. Era Tom Lucas.

A pesar de que los Lucas no eran una familia especialmente bella, Tom era el más agraciado de todos los varones de la familia. Aun así, comparado con otros jovenes, podía parecer 'normal', sin embargo, ese día, montado en su caballo, parecía verdaderamente apuesto. Tom estaba aprendiendo para ser doctor, era el pupilo de un tío suyo (quien se dedicaba a esa profesión) y vivía con él en Bath. Por eso mismo Lizzy se asombró de verlo ahí.

"¡Tom! Pero qué agradable sorpresa ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

Él bajó del caballo. "Mi tío me dio permiso de venir al cumpleaños de Anna".

Elizabeth y Tom sonrieron y permanecieron así unos segundos. Entonces se oyó un carraspeo y ambos _, con las mejillas enrojecidas_ , giraron su atención a Kitty.

"¡Vaya, Catherine, qué alta estás. Estás en camino a ser una señorita muy bella" dijo tomando la pequeña, en comparación, mano de Kitty y depositando un casto beso.

Kitty sonrió y se ruborizó aún más de lo que Lizzy se había ruborizado momentos antes.

"Eres muy amable, Thomas" respondió la niña con natural coquetería.

Tom sonrió, quedaron un momento en silencio y Tom vacilaba entre mirar a Lizzy o buscar un tema de conversación. "Oí" dijo después de unos segundos "que a la señorita Catherine Bennet le dolían los pies de tanto caminar… ¿puedo ofrecer mi caballo para que ella lo monte el resto del trayecto a donde sea que vayan?".

"Oh, vamos a tu casa" soltó Kitty "Lizzy quedó ver a Anna y yo quiero de verme con Mariah".

"Entonces, con más razón ofrezco mi noble corcel a los servicios de la señorita Catherine Bennet".

Así, Kitty terminó sentada sobre el caballo, Tom iba andando por un lado del animal, sujetando las riendas para guiarlo y Lizzy iba a su lado, contándole las novedades de la región.

Cuando llegaron a Lucas Lodge fueron recibidos por toda la familia con entusiasmo, pero pronto las Bennet se vieron hechas a un lado pues el entusiasmo era causado por Tom, quien era muy querido por todos. Así, en medio del ruido, Lizzy le preguntó a Mariah donde se encontraba Anna:

"Oh, _Annie_ está en su cuarto".

Lizzy tenía la suficiente confianza para ir a buscar a su querida amiga, así que sin ningún reparo subió las escaleras.

Anna Lucas, era tan solo un año mayor que Lizzy; eran amigas desde que la familia de Sir Wiliam se habían mudado a lo que ahora se conocía como Lucas Lodge, y había sido Anna quien había fomentado en Lizzy la afición por los constantes paseos. Sin embargo hacía unos meses que Anna había empezado a sentirse demasiado débil como para caminar como antes.

Esa mañana se sentía particularmente fuerte, así que le pidió a Lizzy que le ayudara a bajar al saloncito que daba al lado trasero de la casa.

"¿No prefieres ir al salón principal? Ahí están todos…" comentó Lizzy cuando llegaron al último peldaño de las ecaleras.

"Oh, no; que Tom venga a verme cuando pueda escapar de los brazos de mamá" respondió Anna haciendo reír a su amiga.

Entraron al saloncito y Lizzy pidió a una de las doncellas que prendiera el fuego en la chimenea.

"Debo confesar que pensé que no vendrías" comentó Anna mientras Lizzy le ayudaba a sentarse.

"Qué injusta eres… Todo fue culpa de Kitty".

Anna sonrió, "No te preocupes…" y luego la conversación cambió radicalmente "Me alegra que Tom esté aquí… Will llegó ayer en la tarde, ¿lo has visto?".

Lizzy respondió que no, y no pudo evitar pensar en Edward quien no había llegado el día que había prometido. Anna miró hacia la ventana y suspiró; abrió la boca para hablar pero en eso la puerta se abrió. Era Will Lucas.

"Oh, Anna..., Eliza" exclamó aturdido y haciendo una torpe reverencia.

"Cierra la puerta, Will" pidió Anna. Su hermano hizo así y caminó hasta el sofá grande donde se echó.

Elizabeth y Anna se miraron y ambas se resignaron a no poder platicar de todos los temas que habrían querido.

"Señor Lucas…".

"¡Ah! Por favor, Eliza, toda la vida me has llamado por mi nombre de pila. ¿Ahora vas a empezar a llamarme 'señor Lucas'? ¡Te suplico que no! Estoy harto de ser llamado así en la universidad. Solo dime William, como si fueras de la familia".

Lizzy sonrió forzadamente. Le parecía impropio llamar a un caballero universitario por su nombre de pila. Ciertamente, cuando todos eran niños no tenía conciencia suficiente para llamarlo 'señorito William'; pero ahora, algo le decía que la señorita West no lo aprobaría.

"William" dijo, y el nombre sonó obligado en sus labios "¿Viste a mi hermano antes de venir aquí?".

"Oh, sí. Fuimos todos a una cacería que organizó un amigo nuestro…" William Lucas se sentó en el sillón y se inclinó hacia el frente como si fuera a revelar un secreto. Así que Elizabeth también se inclinó al frente. "Hizo un tiempo horrible. El clima era de lo más odioso. ¡Por mi palabra que a todos les fue mal!. Yo volví con cuatro brazos de faisanes; algo muy remarcable, considerando que los cacé yo solo… No como Bennet y Bingley que entre los dos juntaron seis brazos, pero ellos fueron juntos; yo _, solo_ , cacé … ".

A Elizabeth le resulto descomunalmente difícil reprimir su desesperación y molestia. Pero William siguió contando con detalle el número faisanes exactos que cazó cada uno de los asistentes; y luego procedió a contar el transcurso exacto de todo lo sucedido a lo largo de la cacería.

"…Y entonces, cuando volvimos a casa había una carta para Bingley que lo requería de inmediato en la capital. ¡Por mi palabra que jamás había visto un hombre tan alterado! Bennet hizo bien en acompañarlo. Quién sabe qué habría sido de Charles Bingley si hubiera ido solo".

El asombro de Lizzy fue mayúsculo. "¿Entonces Edward fue a Londres?" preguntó.

"Oh, sí. Se marcharon de inmediato. Al parecer era un asunto muy urgente; nadie supo a ciencia cierta qué decía la carta".

 _sss_

Fitzwilliam Darcy abrió el periódico dispuesto a leer las noticias. Por lo general no se molestaba leyéndolo; a veces lo tomaba y solo leía uno o dos artículos y luego lo dejaba, pero ese día decidió hojear todas las páginas. Y entonces leyó el anuncio de la defunción del señor _Arthur Bingley_. El apellido de inmediato le sonó familiar. Entonces lo recordó, era uno de los socios de su padre. Analizó la situación y llegó al convencimiento de que lo mejor sería ir y presentarle sus condolencias a la familia.

"Morgan" pidió a su secretario "¿sabes dónde está la casa del señor Bingley, el socio de mi padre?".

"No, señor".

"Bueno, hazme el favor de buscar su dirección".

Esa misma tarde subió los escalones del número 20 de la calle L.; por un momento pensó que había sido imprudente ir tan pronto. Tal vez debió de haber enviado una carta y ya. Seguramente la familia no querría recibirlo. Pero para su sorpresa fue recibido y conducido al lugar que menos esperaba: la sala de billar.

No había nadie jugando. Y no había un caballero, sino dos. Cada uno sentado en un sillón personal, había una pequeña mesa en medio de ambos, y en dicha mesa había botellas. Botellas casi llenas.

"El señor Darcy" anunció el mayordomo.

Fitzwilliam, asimilando el escenario, hizo una inclinación de cabeza que los otros respondieron. "Es una pena conocernos en las presentes circunstancias, señor Bingley".

El susodicho esbozó una débil sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo, señor Darcy".

Hubo un silencio.

"Tengo entendido que hacía relativamente poco que mi padre se había asociado con su difunto padre".

"Señor Darcy" pidió el señor Bingley dejando su copa de vino en la mesita "Habrá de disculparme si en estos momentos no siento deseos de hablar de negocios".

"Lo comprendo, discúlpeme".

"Tranquilo, no hay nada que perdonar" hubo otro silencio "Permítame presentarle a mi amigo, el señor Edward Bennet, de Longbourn en Hertfordshire" dijo señalando al caballero, que hasta el momento tenía la mirada fija en la nada y parecía absorbido en sus pensamientos; pero que ahora, con la introducción, había levantado la cabeza y clavado sus ojos en él.

"Es un placer, señor Darcy".

Había algo que caracterizaba a Fitzwilliam Darcy. Tenía una excelente memoria.

"¿Longbourn?" preguntó dando un paso hacia él. "¿Bennet?".

"Así es" respondió el otro, tomando un trago de su propia copa.

"¿De casualidad conoce a la señorita Margaret West?".

Los ojos del señor Bennet relampaguearon, como si acabara de recordar algo "Es la institutriz de mis hermanas… ¿acaso usted es un Darcy de los de Pemberley?"

"Lo soy".

Una sonrisa divertida cruzó los labios del señor Bennet "Inglaterra no deja de ser _solo_ una isla".

Darcy también sonrió, pero fue más corta. Sentía que era imprudente y desconsiderado reír frente a un hombre que acababa de perder a su padre, pero para su sorpresa el señor Bingley también sonreía, aunque su sonrisa era débil. Incompleta.

Y a Darcy le dio pena por el joven. La visita fue tranquila y meramente protocolara. Sin embargo, cada minuto que pasaba Darcy pensaba que el joven frente a él era más noble de lo que, en su reciente situación, le convenía. Así que antes de marcharse, cuando estrechó su mano, se tomó la libertad de ofrecerle su ayuda en un futuro.

"Sé que en estos momentos no desea hablar de negocios, y lo comprendo. Pero cuando quiera hacerlo, puede contar con mi apoyo".

Charles Bingley sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera "Gracias, señor Darcy".

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. También espero haber planteado bien -y de una manera creíble- el inicio de la amistad entre Bingley y Darcy. Esa última escena me ha costado mucho u.u.**

 **Antes que nada quiero disculparme por desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Perdí la inspiración y no quería decepcionarlos con capitulos por puro compromiso y sin amor... Sorry :(**

 **¿Qué tal Caroline y su _amor clandestino_? A mi me ha gustado la idea y espero que a ustedes también. **

**¿Y qué tal ese " _rubor"_ entre Lizzy y Tom Lucas? Antes de que quieran vengar a Darcy les preguntaré, ¿acaso no tuvieron un pequeño flechazo en su adolecencia? ¿No? Porque es algo perfectamente normal y común. Y no, no pienso que Lizzy sea diferente a nosotras, _mujeres enamoradizas_ , en eso. Así queeee...**

 **¡ Infinitas gracias a todos lo que leen esto! Sus bellos comentarios fueron los que me motivaron a volver y retomar esta historia. Así que sigan comentando y dejandome sus opiniones ;)**

 **¡Díganme!, ¿qué piensan de Will y Anna Lucas? A mi Will me ha caído un poco pesado, pero Anna me encanta xd**

 **Nos leemos pronto ~espero~.**

 **Feliz día del amor y la amistad.  
**

 **Lizzy (Nan)**


End file.
